The Witch's Last Flight
by Future Wind
Summary: Small drabble I worked up for the Touhou Project archive. Rated T for swearing and content.
1. Chapter 1

This marks the very first step of mine into the fandom of Touhou Project. I am quite nervous but I hope my writing style is okay for this... If I don't do things properly or everyone is OOC... Please let me know via the "review" button :)

Flames... Will be used for a bonfire xD

Title:- Marisa The Witch's Last Flight.

* * *

"_Ugh_. I don't feel very well."

**Chance** is a fine thing. A certain _blonde haired_ witch had made her trip through the skies to see her friend, a Shrine Maiden no less, but she felt... Well, to be put it mildly - She felt awful. As she landed around 2 minutes ago, she wobbled towards the Shrine, her vision being slightly wobbly and faint.

The Moon shone with such a glow in the sky that you could mistake it for the Sun if you weren't careful. Water from the newly finished rainy season fell from tree tops and onto the ground. Making small puddles as they did so.

"Where... **Where** are you?"

Trembling, she spoke onto the cold wind as it blew past her, it blew up her dress as well but she paid it little attention. Well, it was COLD, but that was beside the point.

"**Reimu!** Where are you!?"

The Blonde Kleptomanic was getting bored of this:- Whenever she was needed, she would be there. Whenever Reimu was needed, she was almost never there. Sod's law really, right? She was just thinking in the most strangeist way possible, right? Reimu was just around the corner... Right?

_**Wrong.**_

Panting, she fell to her knees. Her magic starting to send out an almost distress call - Call it a spiritual version of SoS.

"What is... Wrong with me?"

"It's _your_ time, Marisa. _That_ is what's wrong with you."

Marisa turned her head skyward to spot Yukari looking directly down at her. Marisa's eyes slightly widened as she saw Yukari pointing at her with a beam of energy in her view. "You've **gotta** be kiddin' me!"

Yukari fired the beam of energy and within a matter of seconds, this time, Marisa was hit with the beam of energy. Being almost pinned to the floor as her knees buckled, and she hit the ground face first.

She was scared for her life, so she tried to think a message to Yukari, 'Please...Please don't kill me.' Marisa pleaded in her head.

Chuckling had Marisa try to turn her head to the right, but failed. She was too exhausted. Something was dangerously wrong with the witch but... She couldn't figure it out! '**DAMNIT**! I need you Reimu!' Marisa shouted/screamed in her head.

"I plan to make you, suffer, before I send you to the other world Marisa. I think its about time to do so. Yes. Or, would the gods prefer you to be sent quickly and quietly? Hmmm..."

Marisa summonded all her strength together and turned to face her attacker, slowly getting to her feet again. She was far to exhausted for this!

"Leave me, alone, Yukari!" Marisa managed to shout even though it hurt her throat immensely.

Yukari blinked and waggled her finger at the witch. "Oh my, no can do - You've been a _**baddddd**_ girl. Bad girls, _must_ be punished."

Marisa sighed and slowly brought her vision to the shrine where there was indeed **SOMEONE** standing there. She couldn't make out who, precisely, but... seriously! **Finally!**

'Finally...' Marisa half smiled but it faded as she fell backwards from another strike of energy.

"**OWWW**!" Marisa yelled, pain seething through her emotional response as she tried to control her magic, but even **THAT** was failing her. _What had she done in her previous life that deserved this!?  
_

Or, maybe Yukari was right? For once? Maybe she had outlived her normal lifespan and was living on borrowed time? Maybe-

Another strike of energy had Marisa twirl in several spins onto the floor.

"I do believe that is enough." - Another more softer voice spoke up this time.

Yukari took one look down and opened a gap in the space/time continuim as she always did. "You aren't funny, Miss Reimu."

"I don't claim to be, now **SCRAM**!" Reimu shouted at Yukari as the 800+ year old Vampire _"thing"_ disappated into the gap in reality.

Reimu blinked, glad that Yukari was now gone and not a problem anymore, raced down her steps to Marisa who was on the floor currently:- She was worried about her good friend. A LOT.

"**MARISA!** Marisa... Damnit... What on _Geosokyo_ did she do to you? Hey? can you hear me?" She lowered herself to her knees in front of Marisa who currently - Was seeing stars.

"Ugh... Where... Reimu? Is that _you_?"

Reimu nodded. "Of course its me you **dumb bum**! You-you can..." She blinked, confused as to why Marisa had said what she did, "You **CAN** _see_ me, right?" She gently pulled Marisa's head into her lap as Marisa's eyes looked glazed over.

A sigh had Reimu's worse suspicions realised. "I can't see **shit**, _ze_~" Marisa murmured up to the Shrine Maiden, who heard her loud and clear. "_That_, and I don't _feel_ very well. I had planned to come and see you as fast as I could but... Errr... I think'ya can see what happen'd."

Reimu put a hand to Marisa's forehead and frowned upon feeling cold temperatures. "Your ill. I can try_ to-_" She saw Marisa start shutting her eyes, panic starting to make her heartrate quicken. Mostly for the witch's safety and lifeforce more than anything - Which was disappating very quickly.

"**-H-Hey**! Keep your eyes open! Marisa, you're okay. You'll be fine! I promise..."

Marisa's eyes closed as her body started to feel light and... Cold to the touch.

Reimu could feel tears well up in her eyes and sting her good as she pulled Marisa's now almost lifeless body to herself. "You can't do this to me! You **CAN'T**!" She screamed. She swore she could murder Yukari and anyone involved in Marisa's downspiral. Patch might know how to revive Marisa, but for now... Marisa lay, lifeless in Reimu's arms.

"I promise you... Revenge Marisa. I swear it." Reimu cast her gaze to the skies as emotion took hold, **"NO!"**

... No-one could hear her.

* * *

One shot finished. Could be a two-parter, but I think this is the best way to stop. I'm not feeling great myself but... I hope this was okay! Lemme know if it wasn't! ;)

~Archaeologist of Humanity


	2. Chapter 2

_Looks like this is going to be story_. Welp. I hope you enjoy.

The Witches Last Flight.

Chapter 2.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

* * *

It has been over a year since Marisa passed away in Reimu's arms. Sadly, the witch had not responded to Reimu's screams for her to wake up but instead had passed away. Reimu had made a very special grave next to the Shrine's main building so she would always come by and remember her, every morning she would clean/water the gravestone and every evening she would seal the gravesite away from any potential invaders.

Reimu was a mess afterwards. Everything she had come to know about Marisa, besides the Kleptomania, had all died with the Blonde girl. Reimu missed her. Greatly so.

One particular afternoon there was a bunch of footsteps - Light in approach as whoever it was, was walking up the Shrine's steps.

Reimu was currently looking at Marisa grave with a sigh. She didn't really want to be bothered today. It was the anniversary of her best friend's death at the hands of Yukari, who for some reason, had disappeared without a trace.

'I hope someone killed her.' Reimu thought as she reminded herself of what happened at HER shrine that day just over a year ago.

"'_Cuse me_? 'Cuse me! **HEY**! I said Excuse me! Can ya tell ma wher' my mother took off to? Father's getting worried about her. He normally doesn't mind her being away for months but this is gonna a bit too far, don'tcha'ya think?"

Reimu almost froze. 'Mother?' She turned very slowly and her eyes locked with a small girl, around her knees in height with a small outfit on. She looked like an ordinary Human but... Something was different, this magical presence was... Familiar for some reason.

"Are ya the Shrine thingy?"

Reimu breathed heavily as she could see the girl had Sapphire Blue eyes which had a golden tint, soft wavy blonde-ish brown hair. Chestnut Brown if you will, very light. Wait... Wait just a damn minute!

"What's your name?"

The girl puffed her cheeks out which had Reimu almost smile in amusement, but amusement wasn't the aim at the moment, so she kept it to herself (Somehow).

"I asked ya if ya wer' the Shrine... Was it, Maiden? I dunno."

Reimu nodded. May as well start **SOMEWHERE** right? "Yes, I am the Shine Maiden, Reimu Hakurei, and yours?"

The girl grinned and revealed her tooth that was by the side of her face. "Jasmine, Jasmine Kirisame!"

Reimu froze in place, her breathing not quite right. Shock registering in her mind. This girl... No way! Was she... Was she Marisa's DAUGHTER!?

**SINCE WHEN!?**

Surely she would have known about something so major! She was the Shrine Maiden! She knew almost _EVERYTHING_ there was to know about the barrier/Geosokyo and so on!

"What's... Your mother's name?" Reimu tried to keep her composure, but that was starting to crack, trying to avoid telling this girl - If she was, who Reimu didn't want to believe she was - She wanted to **AVOID** telling her what happened to her best friend...At ALL costs, just in case it wasn't who she thought.

Jasmine seemed to think for a bit before smiling again. "Kirisame Marisa!"

That did it. That threw Reimu's mind upside down. What on the face of the Planet had happened!? How had Marisa found time to settle down!? That Kleptomanic was... But... How did... It didn't make sense!

Reimu coughed and stepped back a few steps, confusing Jasmine. "I'm sorry, your 'Mother' isn't here. I've been looking for her, myself, actually."

Jasmine lit up. "Wait, aren't you the person my mumma had a crush on once? I must admit, Miss Hakurei, you're very pretty!"

Reimu slightly blushed at this. Not because of the compliment but because Marisa had a crush on her... Wait...

Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait! This was all new! Marisa had a Crush on her, didn't feel very well... Had this, this... Creation with someone... And then... Then this creation comes to find her!? What in the world was going on!?

Jasmine smiled. "Alright, if you don't know where Mumma is. I'll go. You must be busy! My mumma told me a LOT about you! See ya!" With that, Jasmine spun on her heel and raced down the steps of the Shrine... She had magic, that was for sure, and it practically RESONATED with Marisa's magical energy mixed with some other Sourcerer... Yet this girl... Wasn't flying. Didn't have a broom or anything, she just...

"This is impossible." Reimu decided. Looking at Marisa's grave once more. "You're mad." She said to no-one in particular, but had hoped Marisa was listening, somehow. "Absolutely bonkers. But... If what she said was true... I suppose-"

It didn't need to be said. Reimu still had strong feelings for Marisa, even though she had, had a daughter behind her back. But that had been pretty good going. To hide a prenancy for 9 months, hide away for a year, not bother anyone... It started to make sense.

Thing was...

Why did Marisa's grave sound like it just coughed?

* * *

Chapters will come out slowly, I haven't really thought about how to turn this into a long story so... Please bear with me! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Witch's Last Flight.

Chapter 3.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

* * *

Reimu sat in her Shrine's main building a few weeks later. Her mind was in a complete and utter shock.

'Jasmine...What a name.' Reimu thought to herself. 'When... When did you have a chance to have a CHILD, Marisa!? A daughter no less! This isn't... Isn't fair- Wait...' She looked outside, which was glowing with the Moonlight off of the trees. '-THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!'

She screamed in her head as she hit her head on the table in front of her. "Ugh..." She mumbled. "This isn't fair, this isn't fair. Why did Marisa have to go and get herself Killed!?"

"Heheheheh, well I suppose, it'sa because I wanted you to look after Jasmine."

Reimu snapped her head up and couldn't see a thing. "Damnit... Who was that?"

"Just call it a hunch, but I think my name is Marisa Kirisame... Unless I'm mistaken?"

Reimu snapped her head to the right to see a spiritual form of her best friend floating there. "Mar...Marisa?" She inferred. "Is that... Is that you?" She said quietly.

Not quietly enough it would seem as Marisa nodded. "Y-Yeah, I know. Weird huh?" The Blonde floating spiritual form of the Kleptomanic witch nodded slowly. "I'm not quite used to this. In fact; I don't think I'll EVER get used to this." Marisa's spirit reached out a hand to the table which went through it, "Okay, scratch that, I will NEVER get used to this..."

Reimu sighed and looked at Marisa with a critical eye. "You... Are a spirit now?"

Marisa retracted her hand and nodded slowly. "As much as I hate to say it, yeah."

"Can't you go back to, I dunno, Human form?"

Marisa put her spiritual hands on her hips, "I don't wanna!"

Reimu started to tear up which had Marisa almost panicking. "He-hey!"

"It's NOT FAIR! I _wanted_ to **love** you!" Reimu put her head in her hands as she couldn't help but let her tears fall. "I morned you! I almost wasted my life waiting for you to return! Now, you go and do this! You're cruel Marisa! _**CRUEL**_!" Reimu screamed. She actually _screamed_, so much it hurt her throat.

'Oh shit...' Marisa thought to herself. "It's not like I wanted this to happen... Yukari got the better of me while I was ill and- Hey!"

Reimu looked up even though her eyes were stinging with tears, feeling extremely down. "I want Yukari **dead** for what she did to you."

"Did you tell him? My partner?"

"I _thought_ I was your **partner**!"

Marisa bit her lower lip and fidgeted slightly. "You're...Pretty passionate, huh? Possibly borderline crazy..." Marisa tried to think but failed as Reimu took in a huge breath. 'Don't tell me...'

"YOUR DAUGHTER LOOKS LIKE YOU!" Reimu screamed even louder, her voice reverberating off of the Shrine's wooden walls as she shook with her tears, "You call me crazy!? Well, you've been such a hypocrite Marisa! I just wish I could die and join you - but I can't! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS!? HUH!?"

Marisa took in a very unsteady breath and exhaled slowly. "Reimu Hakurei, if I could have changed the past - Not had the daughter, found confidence to tell you the truth - That I had a crush on you... Then I would. However, I can't. No-one can turn back time that far."

Reimu sniffed. "You don't... You don't care. You wouldn't even try!"

Marisa started to shake as her own emotions threatened to spill. "You think I like being a spirit!? I would much rather be stealing Patchy's books then being a spirit, cursed to hover in your Shrine for all eternity because you were the closest tie to me in my death!"

Reimu blinked, partially out of shock but mostly disbelief. "Your...You blame me? For what happened?"

Marisa shook her head. "As much as that would be fun - To mess with you - I can't. I ain't that way. Nor will I ever be. I don't blame you. I still love you, remember? Look Hakurei, if you really want me to come back. Hmmm. I can ask Patchy but... I don't think it'll happen."

Reimu could feel fresh tears start to sting her eyes. "You claim to love me because I was the last person you saw, right?"

Marisa sighed heavily. "No. That ain't true."

"Then what is it? If it isn't that?"

Marisa twirled some of her hair in her spiritual form and looked at Reimu with a piercing stare that both echoed regret and sadness, mixed with love amongst other things. Which had Reimu pinned to her seating position. "Jason convinced me to be with him. He's a powerful sourcerer, I'm sure he could help with returning me to life."

Reimu nodded, her resolve sounding stronger then ever. "How do I get in touch with him?"

"Better - He's right _outside_."

_**Knock Knock.**_

* * *

To be Continued in Chapter 4.

Hope you're enjoying the ride so far, and thank you to PTKadota for reviewing the story so far! ;D


End file.
